1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an insulative housing which is formed by an upper and a lower structural boards with a middle board surrounded by the upper and the lower boards thereby reducing the tolerance of the insulative housing while increasing strength to the upper and lower boards.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,717 issued to Kazama on Jul. 29, 2008 discloses a connector comprising a unitary contact and an insulative housing. The unitary contact includes a contact spring having a leg portion, a body portion, and a tightly twisted neck portion. The uniform insulative housing includes a lower holder, an upper holder, and a floatable guide plate. The upper and lower holders have reception holes from which the leg portion and the neck portion are allowed to project over and the body portion is limited from coming out. The floatable guide plate has a guide hole into which the neck portion is inserted, and a supporting spring is interposed between the upper holder and the float type guide plate.
The floatable guide plate and the lower holder are both configured with thin thickness because the insulative housing has a rigidly restricted height, so rendering the overall strength of the floatable guide plate and the lower holder deficient. Furthermore, the floatable guide plate, the upper holder and the lower holder are stacked together, such arrangement makes the insulative housing has a bigger tolerance in a vertical direction as the tolerance from each board accumulated one after another.
Therefore, the electrical connector discussed above with improved insulative housing is required.